Showing You The World
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: [That once in a lifetime, million to one chance has to happen to someone.] When a onenight stand fulfils all of Tatsuha's dreams, he's happier than he could ever be. Or is he? And why can't Ryuichi forget that damn kid? [TatsRyu][oneshot]


**A/N**

**Nyaaa! Tatsuha is so hottttt! As is Ryuichi, of course!**

**Errr… forgive my terrible memory/lack of manga reading but I couldn't seem to remember whether they'd actually ever met… but I guess they have so this is a bit strange… Then again, it could be that they met and Ryuichi just forgot him. Lol. Poor, smexy Tats-chan!**

**Random Tatsuha fact: his birthday is the 21****st**** December. Yay for Tats! And Ryuichi's is the 1****st**** April. I can't believe he's 31… o.O And Kumagoro is known as 'Mr Bear' in the English version. Ye gods…**

**Showing You The World**

That once-in-a-lifetime, million-to-one chance has to happen to _someone_.

It happened to Shindou Shuichi, in his encountering Yuki Eiri in that park that night. In fact, come to think of it, Shuichi's life has been pretty full of million-to-one chances.

So why shouldn't it happen to someone else?

---

Uesugi Tatsuha was both terribly, utterly sad, and completely jubilant. He'd managed to get into this complicated state by attending Nittle Grasper's final concert in their latest tour; although he'd been a dedicated pilgrim from two hours before the first one started, all those weeks ago, he'd never missed a show. And now it had come to an end, with an indefinitely-long time before he would get to be this close to Sakuma Ryuichi again.

Well… _this close _was currently squashed against a cold metal grille with his ears blasted out by a) the mad screams of the fans and b) the deep bass tones reverberating around as he strained to hear his idol murmur the words of 'Sleepless Beauty' again. In reality, there was a small army of security guards, Seguchi Tohma and several metal railings, not to mention the mountainous precipice of the edge of the stage, between him and Sakuma-san.

All too soon, he recognised the end tones, and only half-heard the words of thanks and goodbyes, his eyes fixated on the man in the centre of the stage as he walked away, swaggering his hips in a way which nearly made him pass out. Damn, he had it bad. He didn't wait to be asked to leave; the last thing he needed was Seguchi turning up and kicking his ass for trying to bother Sakuma-san again. He was still sore from the last time, and besides, he wasn't in the mood tonight.

He slouched down on a bench outside the theatre, his eyes half-lidded as the gloomily stared at the ten-foot high fully strobe-illuminated face of Sakuma Ryuichi on the front of the building. Being so late, there was a secretive manner to the cars prowling around and pedestrians hurrying past; this hour belonged to the night, and whatever sinful pleasures it was used to hide. He should know – a few of his so-called 'sins' could only take place after dark, alone, hand in his mouth to muffle his grunts –

He shook his head. He was too tired, too depressed and too damn lonely to start getting horny on some street corner. And besides, his bastard of a brother lived a few blocks away, and if he headed off now he could maybe manage to catch him and Shuichi 'in the act', and exercise his own malicious bastard streak…

Nah. He just wanted somewhere warm to shack up, and it was much too late – literally and figuratively – to start sucking up to Eiri. Mika'd be with Seguchi… Shuichi would be somewhat occupied… He sighed. Sleeping on the train it is. God, for a 16 year-old, he really didn't have enough friends. _It's what comes from being obsessed with a 31 year-old while living in a monastery_, he thought bitterly. _I never was going to have much of a life_.

He was interrupted from his downwards spiral of depression by a voice he knew very, _very _well. "Kuuuumaaaaaa-chan!" it giggled, and he raised his eyes to the other end of the street. Sakuma-san was being escorted into a large, black Mercedes which reminded him horribly of both some gangster Mafia film and his bastard-brother's car. Rolling his eyes he satisfied himself with staring at his feet. He half-heard Sakuma-san's words of protest, sighing as the cold scraped irritably at his face, his breath fanning out in wonderful clouds in front of his mouth… he idly watched the patterns, trying to make sense of their shapes, before –

"Hey." He glanced up with a death-glare, looked down at his feet. A second, maybe two. The face registered. His face slammed back up again as he looked into the deadly-serious, mystically-blue eyes of Sakuma Ryuichi. As his mouth opened in apologetic protestation a hand enclosed roughly around his chin, smooth fingers pulling his chin from side to side. "You're cute." _He doesn't recognise me, he doesn't recognise me, I should say something, I should say – _"You'll do."

The only thought going through his head as he was dragged towards said black Mercedes was something along the lines of _Tohma is going to kill me_.

---

There was a hand on his back. It moved under his shirt, round the front, sliding the material off. His mouth was gagged by another, halting his protestations and excuses. There were legs wrapped around his waist, driving him towards the double bed dominating the lushly-expensive room.

His brain still hadn't registered that aforementioned body parts belonged to _Sakuma Ryuichi._

His mind was in a daze as his idol's mouth devoured him, with teeth and tongue and so much _pleasure _that he thought he might explode. He could only stare into the face above him as his body was finally revealed, finally sketching in the last points his own fantasies could never provide… but this was so much more than a fantasy, and a million times better at that.

His stomach pressed into the soft mattress below him, with his idol lying above him, he closed his eyes and memorised the moment. Slippery sweat lubricating his journey, his idol straddled him, one hand snaking around his mouth to muffle his scream.

---

Tatsuha groggily opened his eyes and gazed around the room. The sloppily-drawn curtains were deflecting a large amount of light, meaning it was sometime late morning or early afternoon. The sheets were balled and crumpled around his legs and everything from his navel down felt like it was on fire.

He finally managed to heave himself out of the festering, sticky clump of fabric which had once been a bed and staggered into the shower, angling his face up into the stream of water which hammered over his body, masking the tears dribbling down his face.

As he slumped down on the cold tiles of the shower, staring at his feet, and the loneliness washed over him, he realised with a plummeting heart that life couldn't get much better than this.

---

He glared at the door, trying to recall exactly why he was standing outside it as it slowly opened and Eiri surveyed him coldly. "What do you want?" he drawled, and Tatsuha shot him a dangerous look which nearly could have passed for one of Eiri's own and pushed past him into the flat.

Shuichi was curled up in a ball, happily munching some sloppy goo which he vaguely remembered was called _cereal _(honestly, these westerners and their habits, he had thought Eiri had forgotten all about the stuff) and gave him a milky smile as he slumped down beside him. He angled his head back and stared at the ceiling, before realising with mounting horror that Shuichi was watching one of his many Nittle Grasper videos.

Thankfully, the 'pink-haired tornado' struggled upwards and turned it off, slouching towards the kitchen to (hopefully) dispose of the messy gloop that was left in the bottom of the bowl. Tatsuha sighed gratefully, before heaving himself up onto the sofa with a wince.

"So who actually managed to stoop to your level?" his brother's voice asked quietly from the other side of the room. Tatsuha pretended he didn't understand and kept glaring at his feet at the pain slowly burning up his spine. "Come on, no need to be shy for your 'aniki'," he smirked. "Did you think I didn't know that limp off by heart already? I wonder who isn't getting laid enough to actually fu-"

"Shut up!" he yelled, springing to his feet and marching towards the exit.

"Hey, Tatsuha!" Shuichi called, glaring at Eiri. "What's up?"

"I was merely trying to find out the identity of his mysterious new lover," Eiri murmured with a smirk. Tatsuha glared at him before turning on his heel and sprinting out of the flat.

"Yuki!" Shuichi snapped, and the former raised an eyebrow before sulking off into his office. Shuichi rolled his eyes and ran after Tatsuha, pushing past an eager throng of journalists who seemed to believe that their relationship was at stake, and letting a whim take him to the park.

Sure enough, once he had navigated his way deep enough into the park Tatsuha was slumped on a bench, staring at his feet. Shuichi sat down silently beside him, waiting for the teenager to tell him what he wanted to. "I really _hate _that bastard," he muttered under his breath, and Shuichi held his tongue against the insult. With a sigh, Tatsuha lifted his face up towards the clouds and murmured something so quiet Shuichi wasn't sure he had heard it right. "It was Ryuichi."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "What?!"

Tatsuha kept his eyes skywards. "My new 'lover', as Eiri so genteelly put it. I had a one-night stand with Sakuma Ryuichi." The words were muffled slightly from the tears falling, and he felt Shuichi's arm wrap consolingly around his shoulder. "It's just… I don't know… what do I do now?" he murmured, ignoring the tears dribbling down his nose. "Everything I've ever wanted has already happened to me. I've broken my vow of chastity, so I can't go back to the monastery…" he quelled a sob rising in his throat, and burrowed his face in Shuichi's chest as he cried.

---

Ryuichi Sakuma gave Kumagoro one final squeeze before placing him carefully in his little 'house' beside the unfortunate makeup artist who would be 'looking after' the toy during his performance. He patted it – sorry, _him_ – sloppily on the head before turning around and letting Tohma gently but firmly guide him towards the stage. "Now, you know what we're performing, right? Just like rehearsals."

"Na no da!" he giggled, smiling up at his fellow band-member, before his expression set to serious and he grinned towards the stage. "Let's go make our living, huh?" Noriko punched the air with a 'hell yeah!' that she probably got from spending too much time with K and as one they walked onto the stage.

He sloppily passed a little crowd-warming skills that, because he was Sakuma Ryuichi and this was Nittle Grasper soon had them baying for more. He smirked, licked his lips (a few members of the audience fainted) and Tohma began to play Predilection. He smirked again – his favourite – and let the music carry him away.

It was around halfway through the act when he saw him. He wasn't sure how he singled him out in that crowd of thousands, but the one-in-a-million chance meant that, for one moment, that little teen he only knew from three weeks ago jumped out at him from the seething mass, and he faltered. The banter he had been forming in his mind died in his throat as he simply stood and stared at the boy in the centre of the crowd. Once the kid realised the reason for the sudden stop in music his eyes flew wide and he turned his tail and ran.

With a slight shake of the head and composure he'd gained through almost two decades of music career he smiled at Tohma and began to sing.

---

As he stared out of the cab window later that night he wondered why exactly a cheap bit of sex he'd had three weeks ago had managed to make him stop in his tracks and nearly lose his head in the middle of a gig. Tohma had managed not to bug him too much, and Noriko was so hyper she'd hardly noticed, but for some god-awful reason he couldn't get that face out of his head.

_Who was that kid?_

The next gig he had, he instructed the guards to look out for a 'scrawny teen with black hair', but for week after week he never turned up again. And for week after week he found himself haunted by his face, forever preying in and out of his dreams, his ears ringing with the moans and the screams…

Ryuichi shook his head, focusing his thoughts. A makeup artist beside him scolded him for being unable to sit still, after sending a line of rouge over a pale cheek, forcing her to start one side of his face again, but he didn't care. He added a few last strokes to the sketch of the kid beside him, and stared at the completed work.

"Oooh, Sakuma-san, I didn't know you were an artist!" one of the girls squealed and scooped up the picture, looking at it in awe. "It looks _just _like him!"

Ryuichi looked at her in confusion. "Looks like who?"

She blinked. "Why, Yuki Eiri-sama! Don't you think?" Her equally excitable companion rushed over from Tohma's makeup to gaze at it.

"Oooh, it does as well!" she giggled, staring at it and running a line past his cheekbone. "He's _such _a master…" she moaned, and they both broke girlish sighs, just masking Tohma's snort behind them.

Ryuichi looked at his picture again and frowned. "Don't be silly, Yuki doesn't have black hair!" he scolded, and the two girls frowned at each other, then sighed again.

"I suppose…" they chorused wearily, and waltzed off to their supposed stations to continue the makeup.

Ryuichi continued to stare at his picture of the kid. _Yuki doesn't have black hair…_ he thought, frowning. Why had he drawn a picture of him? _No, you were drawing a picture of that kid, remember? It _does _look like Yuki, though. _A thought hit him so hard that he only just managed to restrain his gasp.

_Eiri doesn't have black hair… but his brother does._

---

Tatsuha stuffed his hands in his jeans and wondered for the fiftieth time that minute how on earth he had managed to end up in a police cell. Hell, he'd never stolen anything in his life, he'd not been near Sakuma-san for _weeks_, and as far as he knew he'd never broken the law for the last sixteen years, so why exactly he was here was quite beyond him. Yet again he scuffed the floor with his Converse (courtesy of a recent trip from Mika to New York) and glared at the dent he had managed to make in the floor.

The rattle of keys and footsteps made him sit bolt upright and glare at the door. "About time!" he snapped as it opened. "Have you come to apolo - "

His voice was caught in his throat as a brown-haired being pelted towards him and slammed him into the wall. Subsequently a mouth began to ravish his neck, scraping and biting and licking at every inch it could access as nails dug into his hipbones. Tatsuha looked down in surprise, trying to identify who -

And as soon as he had he wished he hadn't. The blue eyes were fixed on his neck as he concentrated on marking him in several different places at once, and his breath was rasping harshly onto the cool wetness his tongue had left behind, but Tatsuha just felt icily cold. "If it… was just… a one night stand," he murmured between nips, "why can't I forget you? Why are you _always there_?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered, but this just evoked another snarl and a harsher bite at his Adam's apple.

"J-just, just tell me your name," he muttered, moving up so that he could kiss him properly. Tatsuha did so as soon as his idol surfaced for breath, and Ryuichi murmured it back to him. "Tatsuha…" he groaned, the movement of his lips accompanying his idol's as they pressed flush against each other. Eventually the elder man appeared to return to his senses, and prised himself off the teenager, staring at him from arm's length. Tatsuha blushed ferociously at this attention and stared furiously down at his feet. "Aren't you going to ask me mine?" he murmured, raising one hand to stroke his hair softly.

"Why should I need to?" he murmured back. "I've been in love with you since I was four years old." The statement echoed around the quiet room, and caused Tatsuha's gaze to plummet towards his feet and stay there determinedly. There were a few moments of agonising, gut wrenching silence before Sakuma Ryuichi began to laugh.

Tatsuha's eyes widened as the laughs rolled around the room, and then widened more as the arms either side of his face slammed around his midsection. "Awww, he's so _kawaii_!" the elder man squealed, and Tatsuha felt his face crack a smile too. His idol looked up at him with big, sparkling eyes. "Will Tats-chan come back and meet Kuma-chan?" he asked sweetly, and well… Tatsuha just couldn't refuse.

---

Tatsuha stretched languidly across the sheets of his idol, staring down into the face below him, and wondered how the _hell_ his life had managed to get this good. He grinned again as the rock star turned over in his sleep and glomped Kumagoro subconsciously. With a sigh, he settled back into his pillow and stared at the ceiling, grateful for once that the pain was in his partner's nether-regions and not his as he realised he'd _have _to trek back to the monastery today. He'd left it much too long already.

His stirring obviously wasn't as subtle as he thought, because when he glanced back at the figure beside him the blue eyes were wide and fixed on him. They broke into two half-moons in an ecstatic smile as he wrapped his arms around the teenager and nuzzled his chest. "Time to get up," Tatsuha murmured as he idly ran his fingers through Ryuichi's trademark hair.

Ryuichi looked at him balefully. "But Tats-chan," he whined. "I hate getting up… I have to leave you!"

Tatsuha sighed again. "I know, but if I didn't get you up then Seguchi-san would come round and find me here and kick my sorry ass, so pleeeeease?" he whined, mimicking his lover's playfulness in a way that always made him giggle.

"Alright. Go make some coffee, you lazy teenager," he cajoled, and Tatsuha heaved himself up with a groan, pulling on some jeans and boxers and turning back to his partner on the bed.

"I expect you up next!" he scolded, wagging his finger mockingly.

Ryuichi spread himself out sexily on the sheets. "Of course, _Tats-chan_… I'm going to have a shower… care to join me?"

Tatsuha felt his throat clog and shook his head violently. "C-coffee," he spluttered, and staggered off into the other room. He managed to wrench his mind away from the fact that the wonderfully glorious Sakuma Ryuichi was stark naked and covered in water merely feet away and concentrate on spooning the powder into some cups.

He jumped when he heard the bell ring, but Ryuichi walked past him in the corridor, yelling "I'll get it!" and he concentrated on mopping up the water he'd spilt from the earlier jolt. He heard Ryuichi's squeal of delight, _two _voices in the hallway and before he had the chance to do anything his lover entered. "Look who's come to see us, Tats-chaaaan!" he squealed, and glomped him.

Tatsuha stared open-mouthed as Seguchi Tohma calmly took in the scene. A raised eyebrow questioned 'Tats-chan', but his words were as polite and serene as ever. "Goodmorning, little brother. I have come to collect Ryuichi." _I knew he was late I knew he was late oh my GOD Tohma is going to kill me_ –

"Of course, S-Seguchi-sama," he mumbled. The eyebrow raised again. '_Sama'?! _his eyes mocked, but Tatsuha stared violently at the floor. Ryuichi let out another squeal of delight. "Yay! I get to drive with Tohma-kun!"

"Now, Ryuichi, you know that I won't let you drive," Seguchi chastised him gently, steering his babbling lover towards the door, and didn't even look back.

Tatsuha let out a long, low whistle. Well, he was dead meat. Raising his eyes again had made them fall onto the tin he knew so well.

Dear gods… he'd forgotten his lunch.

---

For the first time ever Tatsuha was able to walk past security at NRG without being molested into a dumpster. He tried very hard not to think why Seguchi would have called them off his case, and concentrated on navigating his way to the dressing-room he knew Ryuichi would be working in today. He meekly knocked on the door, pushing it open. "Sakuma-san? You forgot your lunch…"

As soon as he entered the room he froze. Seguchi Tohma was watching him quietly from across the floor, perched delicately on a plush sofa. "Good afternoon, little brother," he said quietly, and Tatsuha blushed horribly before staring intently at the floor.

"S-sorry to interrupt, but Sakuma-san forgot his lunch and I know how picky he is with things and I wanted to make sure he ate - " His gabbling went unheard as Seguchi paced across the room and took the proffered box from his shaking hands.

"That was very thoughtful of you, little brother," the other man said quietly, and the younger blushed a darker shade of red and turned to leave. "Tatsuha," the voice came warningly from behind him.

He winced and slowly turned around. "Y-yes, aniki-san?"

He met cold, hard blue eyes. "I'm not going to pretend I approve of you. But he has been so upset lately… and I can see how much he loves you. And you obviously love him." Tatsuha raised his gaze cautiously but he couldn't meet those eyes again, and let them fall to the floor. "If you ever hurt him, I will kill you." Then the older man sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "And if he ever hurts you…" Tatsuha's gaze rose slowly again. "Mika is going to kill me," he muttered as he swept out of the door, leaving Tatsuha alone and baffled in the centre of the floor.

He realised, with a slow smile, that life really couldn't get much better than this.

---

Tatsuha stared gloomily at the sanctuary stretching out in front of him, his hand fiddling most inappropriately with his prayer beads and his mind on the service he would have to perform sometime afterwards. Returning to the monastery – although horribly necessary – was also mind-numbingly boring. He'd just about made it through three _months _of solitary confinement on his impending graduation to the next rank of 'holiness', and could _murder _a bowl of ramen and some nice, steaming miso… oh, how he _missed _okonomiyaki. He'd been fasting for over a week, and his stomach reminded of this fact as it grumbled angrily. He glared at it before turning his gaze back on the red-streaked horizon.

"Tats-chaaaaaaaan!" He was bowled over by something slamming into him and tumbling him down a slope.

At the bottom he recognised the brown-haired lunatic who'd jumped him and his eyes widened in shock. "S-Sakuma-san, what are you doing here?!"

His lover pouted prettily. "Don't call me that," he whined. "It's so boooooring! And I'm here 'cause I missed you. Or are lovers not supposed to do that?" he whimpered, and Tatsuha fought against the pervert inside him, checking around for fellow monks in the vicinity. "D-didn't you miss me too?" There were large, pearly tears forming in the corners of his eyes and Tatsuha began to panic. This was too much!

"Of course I missed you!" he said frantically, squeezing him into a hurried hug. "But if you get found here then we'll both get in loads of trouble!" His efforts were wasted as Ryuichi slowly straddled him and stared at him lustfully.

"I really, _really _don't care about trouble," he murmured with a wicked grin and began to kiss him, turning Tatsuha's panicking mind into a big pile of gloop. He only retained some form of sanity when he realised Ryuichi had stopped to talk to someone. Ahh… his sociable boyfriend…

Wait a minute. Talk to someone?! In the middle of the monastery?! This was _not _good!

Sure enough, when he craned his neck round, a fellow monk was staring at them in horror. Ryuichi grinned sadistically. "What do you want? If you don't mind, thanks to you lot my boyfriend and I have three months of separation to catch up to. We're a little busy." The monk looked at them again, terrified, and fled. Inwardly, Tatsuha groaned. _I am so dead,_ he thought, looking back up at Ryuichi above him, who had turned his gaze back to him and was frowning. He rocked back on his hackles, staring at Tatsuha in confusion. He poked him in the stomach. "You're so thin!" he gasped, his eyes wide.

"I had to fast," he muttered, blushing.

"That's meeeeean!" Ryuichi gasped, shaking his head. "C'mon, I got a car. Let's go eat ramen!"

Tatsuha considered it for a moment. "Can I have okonomiyaki?" he asked quietly, and Ryuichi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can have okonomiyaki. Now _come on_, I'm hungry!" This being enough to swing Tatsuha, he quietly and happily allowed Ryuichi to drag him out of the monastery, for what would hopefully be the last time.

---

"Shu-chan!"

"Sakuma-san!"

Tatsuha and Eiri waited patiently for their boyfriends to stop glomping each other and lower their voices several octaves. Unfortunately, they both knew that this wouldn't ocurr for some time, and wisely moved into the living room away from the squeal fest. They sat opposite each other, Tatsuha carefully avoiding his brother's gaze, silently waiting for Eiri to break the lack of conversation.

"So…" he finally said, watching him carefully. "Sakuma Ryuichi?" Tatsuha blushed and looked aside, and Eiri did what only close friends and relatives could recognise as a genuine smile. "Looks like us Uesugis have a fetish for rock stars, eh?" Tatsuha kept his eyes on the floor, but his mouth tweaked in a semi-smile. "I take it the parents don't know, or they'd have killed you already." He sighed. "Their one hope for the family, tempted by lust… they'll have a field day. Probably pin it all on me."

"Dad's going insane with all this media coverage of you two, you know," Tatsuha finally said. "He's hardly let me breathe since you started going out."

Eiri took a long puff of a cigarette. "You know, deep down inside, I really don't care."

Tatsuha snorted. "God, you are a bastard, aren't you?"

Eiri ignored him, drinking in the smoke curling around his head. Tatsuha rolled his eyes and looked out at the horizon. "Who tops?"

Tatsuha made a strangled yelp. "What?!"

"You heard me." His eyes met his brother's, which were glittering merrily in the half-light. A raucous burst of laughter from next door interrupted the moment, but Eiri's eyes never moved.

"It's that wonderful wit that's established you as the number one bestselling writer of today," Tatsuha snorted, disgusted at his brother. And they called _him _lecherous!

Eiri raised an eyebrow. "I guessed as much, him being twice your age - "

"Not twice!" he snapped.

Eiri rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but you still let a baby like him top you? How pathetic - "

"It's me, alright!" Tatsuha yelled, rising to his feet. "I'm on the top! Are you _happy _now?!"

Eiri raised a thin eyebrow, but his mouth was still in his customary smirk. "That one time was that bad, huh?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, flouncing out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Eiri took another puff of the cigarette and leant back in his chair, smiling. The boy had grown up.

---

Ryuichi found himself babbling on about Kumagoro's latest fashion set – a mock-suede pair of boots – when his sentence was rudely interrupted by his lover storming out of the flat. He paused with the word half-spoken, and both he and Shuichi stared at the door for a while before turning their gazes on each other. "I'm sorry," Shuichi muttered. "Yuki can be a bit cold sometimes."

Ryuichi half-laughed. It was true that sometimes Yuki was a little _too _harsh to his brother, but that wasn't going to change anytime soon. "It's okay. It's not like he isn't to everyone. And besides, Tatsuha's used to it by now." But his eyes told a different story.

Shuichi looked at his idol carefully. "Everything's okay between you two, isn't it?"

Ryuichi ran a hand through his trademark hair. "Well, basically we love each other to bits, but…" He sighed. "Tatsuha hates the secrecy thing. He doesn't say anything, even if we do see each other once in a blue moon, and when we _do _see each other he's so terrified that we'll get caught even in the same room that we never end up doing… normal stuff." He shrugged. "You know, couple stuff. Sometime he gets scared to even talk to me in case the room's bugged." He laughed bitterly. "Such is the life of the rich and famous, huh?"

Shuichi smiled. "Loads of people got mad at Yuki when we started going out, but now look at it. No one cares any more – apart from to squeal over how cute we are together. Have you considered… just telling everyone?"

Ryuichi looked at him with big, wide eyes. "Kyaaaah! Shu-chan is so _clever_!" He found himself barraged by the elder man's glomp, and laughed as he attempted to stay upright.

"Alright, Ryuichi! Look, this is what I want you to do."

---

Tatsuha glanced worriedly around, but no one was watching him. He relaxed, slumping into his seat slightly. Next to him, Shuichi's bubblegum-pink hair was hidden by a cap, and his large eyes by Dior sunglasses, an anniversary present from Mika. He felt like snorting, but then became terrified that he would be noticeable, and sank a little further down in his chair. Shuichi rolled his eyes. "Tatsuha, sink any lower and you'll be on the floor. _No one is watching you. _We're here to see the concert, nothing more."

Tatsuha grunted and reluctantly heaved himself up out of the chair into a more sensible position. "How long before it starts?"

Shuichi craned his neck around. "Well, it's pretty full… soon, I should think."

Sure enough, three minutes after his asking, the now world-famous Nittle Grasper strode out onto the stage, and Tatsuha only had eyes for their lead singer. Shuichi smiled at his attention, but he was focusing on hearing every magic word that his idol was saying. After a few wonderful moments of banter which got the crowd practically screaming and begging for mercy the opening music for Predilection and smiled. He turned to Shuichi. "It's his favourite song," he murmured, and Shuichi grinned at him before they both turned back to the stage.

Tatsuha began to sway, mouthing the words along to his lover. "Can't get enough beautiful midnight… don't let me down…" he murmured, remembering when he had last heard them – Ryuichi's rehearsal in the shower earlier that evening – and smiled softly. Sadly, the song drew to a close, and he was left staring onto the stage – Ryuichi winked at him, causing him to blush intensely and stare at his feet – before the banter began.

Ryuichi looked at Seguchi, who inclined his head slightly, and Noriko gave him the thumbs-up. Tatsuha watched this ritual with slight interest, wondering where he would take it next. "Can you all keep a secret?" His voice washed across the stadium, and the million fans roared their approval. "Okay, if you promise," he murmured, with a swing of the hips that had even the Seguchi fans drooling. "Guess what?" There was another roar of 'what?!' from the audience, and Tatsuha smiled, bemused. "My boyfriend's in the crowd tonight!"

The crowd went mad. Tatsuha's stomach plummeted, iciness washing over him. "Ryuichi… _what are you doing?_!" he whispered, glancing towards the exits. If he ran now, he might just make it out –

"There he is!" Shuichi yelled and shoved him into a mass of drooling fans with a wink before disappearing completely.

"Yay! He did come! Tats-chaaan, will you come up here for me?" Ryuichi's voice boomed across the stadium as Tatsuha looked at him, bewildered. He wasn't given time to reply; millions of hands were grabbing him, ushering him towards the stand, staring at him in absolute awe. He was finally deposited on the stage, to which he looked fearfully at Seguchi, who smiled at him reassuringly, and Noriko beamed at him. "Go gettem!" she mouthed, and he stood up, walking towards his lover, who beckoned him sensually and pulled him into a hug which made the stadium explode.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in his ear.

"Showing you the world," he murmured back, and kissed him.

The roar was deafening.

Eventually he pulled away, turning back to the audience with a grin. "Isn't he _cute_, boys and girls?!" The crowd roared their approval again, and Tatsuha gave a cautious little wave before trundling off stage, where he bumped into Shuichi.

"Hey! That went rather well, don't you think?" He nodded dumbly in reply. "It was my idea, really. But don't kill me! Sakuma-san only wanted to make you feel like you were a _real _couple."

"What do we think of Bad Luck?" Ryuichi was asking the crowd. There were a few boos, and some laughs. "Now that's not very nice!" he chastised, and they groaned an apology. "I know they're my rivals, but… come on, guys, isn't Shuichi _hot?!_" They screamed their reply, and Ryuichi smirked. "I thought so… well, guess what? He's said he'll come and sing with me, but only if you guys are nice. Are you going to be nice?" There was another scream. Tatsuha rolled his eyes, wondering how on earth they were still screaming.

"There's my cue," Shuichi grinned, and moved onto the stage to a deafening roar.

He wandered along, still feeling numb, and collapsed down next to a box of cables and sockets. A figure approached from the side, and he looked up into his sister's face. His stomach clenched. She surveyed him for a while, before sighing in defeat. "Dad's going to _kill _you," she murmured, before flouncing off again.

He stared at his feet for a moment, before grinning. Hell, it was worth it.

---

Tatsuha idly played with the strands of hair settled in his lap as beneath him Ryuichi babbled on to Shuichi about god-knows-what for a stupid amount of time, but he satisfied himself by simply listening to his voice. Eiri was watching him from beside Shuichi, and he gave his brother a wink.

"More shortcake?" he asked politely.

"Go to hell," he snapped, and stood up abruptly, pacing away. Shuichi didn't even look up.

"It's strawberry!" he called to his brother's retreating form. "Your favourite!" His brother replied by a death-glare. "Charming," he muttered, and continued to braid Ryuichi's hair.

And as he leant back he decided that life really, _really _couldn't get much better than this.

**A/N**

**Nyaaa! Aren't they so **_**cute**_**! Awww, I love them to bits! –glomps furiously-**

**Come on guys. That was 14 pages long! For Chrissake, please review!**

**Translations:**

**Suffix 'sama' – very formal, godlike.**

**Aniki – older brother**

**Okonomiyaki – a type of fried batter cake with different toppings, a bit like pizza. (Thanks My Fluffy Scarf!) One of Tatsuha's favourite foods, the other being Miso-flavoured ramen.**

**PS – Strawberry shortcake is Yuki's favourite food. **


End file.
